


Dance class

by moulin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, BLONDE JINSOUL, F/F, Jungeun tries her best, Mentions of Death, PURPLE CHOERRY, but with happy ending, graphic depiction of self-harm, some mention of other loona members, tw self harm, yes this a poly soft oec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moulin/pseuds/moulin
Summary: Jungeun is in a risky situation.On one side, there is Jinsoul, the hot, intelligent and funny senior she had a crush on since forever; on the other side, there's Yerim, the cute and bubbly sophomore that has been catching her eye ever since the beginning of the year.The problem? She can't pick one. And she's also not ready to tell everyone that she's a disaster gay.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Choi Yerim | Choerry
Kudos: 69





	Dance class

**Author's Note:**

> pls read the tags

As a junior, Jungeun was now in the perfect place to finally land a move on her crush. Jung Jinsoul was a blonde senior that had always caught her eye, and she was to graduate this year, so if Jungeun's confession flopped, she would only have to avoid her for a year and move on afterwards. It was pitiful to think like that, but Jungeun couldn't help it. Jinsoul was THE popular hot senior of the school, after all, basically having all the boys and girls on a leash.

Fortunately, they weren't total strangers. They had shared dance class for three years and were pretty good friends at this point, which was a dream come true because:

One, Jungeun could admire her body and her slick dance moves without looking like a total pervert. Two, Jinsoul HAD to look at her dance at some moments during the year. Three, Jungeun  could just walk up and strike a convo anytime, and Jinsoul would happily engage. During the showcases as well as the practices, Jungeun would give her all to try to impress the older girl, hoping her wink would at least make her heart flutter. Jinsoul was confident, sexy and intelligent, everything Jungeun wasn't. She was a walking disaster gay.

"Ew, Jungeun's acting nasty again!"

"Bitch disgus-tang!"

"Shut up!"

Haseul giggled as Jiwoo received a light beating, the poor girl squealing as she protected her head with her arms. Jungeun huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, looking back at the seat two tables away.

Jungeun had planned everything to go smoothly this year, but everything crumbled when she noticed Choi Yerim. Well, it would have been hard to fail to see her, since her hair was now bright purple. Not that she never saw her before! The girl was just a year younger than her, but she was also in her dance class. Jungeun's newfound attraction to her had sparked when the younger was practising alone inside the dance room. Jungeun was coming back, having forgotten her water bottle when she had heard the low r&b beat shaking the floor. Curious, she had peeked through the window and observed the girl dance, totally absorbed in the choreography. It took Jungeun a while to realize it was her own, showcased at the school talent show last year.

Jungeun was pretty proud of her dance. Of course, she had choreographed it herself, because it was a dance class after all, but she had spent days and nights perfecting it until every move was sharp enough to cut through glass. Or so what she liked to tell herself. So seeing a younger student practising it, examining a shitty 144p format video as a guide, was like a dream come through. Being the upperclassmen, Jungeun was actually the one that took the first step. Yerim was actually super hyper and very sweet, her charm getting the best of Jungeun.

"Seriously though, I thought you had a thing for Jinsoul? And now you're going for Choerry?"

"Choerry?" Jungeun asked, looking back at Jiwoo.

"It's a weird nickname everybody calls her for some reason," Haseul explained, sipping on a box of apple juice. "But she's right, Jungie. You move on pretty fast, it seems."

Jungeun shrieked, ready to slap off the stupid grin both her dumb friends had plastered on their faces. She wished the situation was as simple.

Her whole problem happened when Jinsoul and Yerim were paired together for a dance assignment last class for the Christmas dance show. The entire class had to do the same thing, but the two of them… were just so much  _ better _ than everyone else. _ _ The way they swayed their hips, how concentrated they looked, how their flirty smiles were just so …illegal! It had to be illegal to attack her heart like that!  _ So _ not gay rights at all!

No, Jungeun's whole problem was that she had a crush not just on one girl, but two. Two really enthralling girls. So Jungeun's plan was ruined. There was no way she could reveal that info to her friends. Not that they would find her weird (well, maybe), they would just clown her until the end of time.

So now Jungeun was in deep shit.

***

Jungeun liked to think she was a pretty good dancer. People would tell her how much they loved to see her dance and how impressed they were. Her parents proudly hung pictures of her taken during performances and exposed dance competition trophies won over the years.

That's why recently, she was surprised to notice herself lacking speed during practice or just be off-beat way more than usual. At one point, her teammates had to stop the music from playing to ask her if everything was alright.

"You just look really distracted lately, that's all," Sooyoung remarked, her face contorted in confusion. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Unnie, you can't just ask her that!" Hyejoo exclaimed, slapping her hand on the older girl's mouth.

"But really, let's take a break, alright? We're all tired anyway," Heejin said, walking to the mirror where her water bottle was.

Jungeun just nodded, feeling horrible. She was slowing down the performance because of a stupid love problem that just seemed unsolvable. The whole situation made her so confused she kept to herself and actually avoided the two, with whom she already had good friendship bonds. She was 100% sure she saw Jinsoul wink at her last practice, and her heart still hadn't recovered. Plus, Yerim had waved at her in the cafeteria, and Jungeun ducked her head between her arms to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

So when she got home, Jungeun had one thing to do. Like every emo teenager, Jungeun had a Twitter, so when she needed to rant anonymously, she could get validation from complete strangers.

_ KimLippie: That moment when your crush turns out to be on two people at the same time, and you have no fucking clue what to do: [image of a blurred red image of a seagull screaming BOI] _

_ dubuHyun: @KimLippie oof I felt that one _

_ ItsJenayyy: @KimLippie @dubuHyun you guys are so lame _

_ KimLippie: its not funny I need help _

_ redpants: @KimLippie you gotta choose bro. Are you sure at least one of them likes you? _

_ KimLippie: @redpants yeah right, if something they like each other _

To be honest, Jungeun was a dumb gay, but not a blind one. The two girls seemed to spend a lot of time together, hanging out even after school. It would be a lie to say she wasn't jealous, but maybe it was for the best? The junior couldn't even fathom a future in which she wasn't dating the two girls. It was weird how her heart split perfectly for both of them.

Shityeon: @KimLippie just confess. Maybe one will actually like you, and in the best of cases, both will. If not… then I guess it's less embarrassing, right?

Jungeun sighed and threw her phone away from her, rubbing her palms on her face. Even the internet had no idea what to do.

***

It was two weeks into March, and Jungeun still hadn't done anything about her love life fiasco. Thank God she only shared one class with the girls, or else it would have been a complete disaster. Just the other day, Jinsoul had only asked her for advice on a specific dance move, and Jungeun was too focused on her lips to even listen.

"Jungeun? Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Jinsoul had chuckled and lightly tapped her shoulder. That simple gesture had stolen any words that wanted to escape her mouth, so she was left a blubbering mess in front of the older girl.

"Hey, relax! I'm not going to eat you, you know!"

"Like I would want that!"

Jungeun had slapped her hand on her mouth, shocked. Why did she say that? What the fuck was wrong with her? Obviously, she had excused herself and ran away like the pussy she was.

"Argh! I'm such a dumb ass!" She muttered, slamming her head on the table.

Next to her, Jiwoo frowned and, shrugging, returned to her math homework. The cafeteria was packed with students since the weather had taken a drop in the last week, so her outbreak wasn't that noticeable.

"You just realized, did you? Now you understand what we have to deal with," Jiwoo replied, not looking up from her assignment.

"What happened?" Haseul enquired, also not looking up from her phone hidden under the table.

"Nothing, nothing… I just remembered that I forgot to dry my laundry and it's gonna be all stinky."

"Um… Jungeun unnie!"

Jungeun almost had a whiplash with the amount of strength she used to move her head. Of course, Yerim was standing next to her seat, her beaming smile on her cute little face and, bonus! Her hair tied into a casual ponytail. Fuck, this girl would be the death of her. In a moment of panic, the junior got up, clenching her teeth.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with a certain part of the dance we're learning. I just can't make it right. Please?" She explained, tilting her head to the side.

_ 'Oh God why is she so goddamn CUTE AAAAA-' _

"Oh yeah, I got you!" Jungeun replied instead, rubbing her hands together. "I got some homework to do for today, but we can probably book the dance room for tomorrow if-"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, dumbass," Jiwoo said.

"Well, I was thinking that… maybe you could… come to my house? Since I really want to be able to nail that part before Monday?"

Yerim looked at her feet, a shy smile replacing her usual bright, confident one. Jungeun was just way too shocked to notice.

"Y-your house?"

"Only if you want and can! I mean, maybe it's a bit weird, I agree-"

"No! No, I'll totally come! You can count on me! Haha!" Jungeun blurted, putting her hands on the younger's shoulders.

Yerim's face lit up, and she squealed excitedly, jumping around a bit.

"Thank you so much, unnie! Here, give me your phone?"

"W-why?"

"So I can text you!"

"Right… right!"

Jungeun fished her phone from her jean pocket and handed it to the girl, who quickly typed in the digits. When the junior got her phone back, Choerry with a Purple Heart emoji next to her name was registered as one of her contacts. Jungeun could only gape at the screen, dumbfounded. For months, she had been extra distant, limiting her interaction with her and Jinsoul, and now she had 1/2 phone numbers? What the hell happened? Yerim waved at her and walked away to her table.

There was a silence at the table until Jungeun slowly sat back on her chair and ran a hand through her hair.

"…What the fuck was that?" Haseul asked, looking back and forth between Yerim laughing at her table and Jungeun still silent, looking at her phone.

"Jungie is getting pussy tomorrow, that's what's happening!"

"You're disgusting! She's a goddamn child!" Jungeun shrieked, slapping Jiwoo's arm.

"Ouch! But really, that's like a dream come true, right? You get to hang out with your crush!"

"I guess…"

"I guess? Dude, this is a golden opportunity!" Jiwoo exclaimed, finally looking up from her homework with a frown. "She obliviously likes you too! Choerry would never ask someone to teach her a dance move, she's like, the best dancer in her grade! If something, she could start working as a choreographer now and make mad clout!"

"Never say that word again, I beg you," Haseul spat, moving a seat further away. "But it's true, Jungeun. My sister is in her grade, so I know all the tea. Yerim is a dance Goddess."

Jungeun blushed, thinking about the invitation. She wasn't sure her shy self would actually go ahead and confess, but it was an excellent first step. She'd make the visit worthwhile, that was for sure.

***

Jungeun had only noticed the younger girl starting this year thanks to her constant Jinsoul-driven infatuation. Still, the attraction she felt was the same. Upon arriving at the girl's front step, Jungeun was so tense she had to mentally calm herself before ringing the doorbell. She waited a few seconds, and a tall man answered the door. He smiled from ear to ear and struck his hand out.

"You must be Kim Jungeun! I'm Yerim's father, nice to meet you!"

"Yes! Um… me too!"

Jungeun shook his hand and smiled, but it probably came out a bit crooked because the man laughed and walked in, waving at her to follow.

"You don't have to be shy! Yerim is going to be down in a few seconds, so you can sit on the couch. Do you want anything to drink? Water? Juice? A beer?"

"Water is fine, thank you!" She replied, shaking her head.

Jungeun walked to the living room and carefully sat down, looking around. Yerim's house was well decorated, the minimalist side arranging well with the few art pieces. The walls were painted a soft shade of pink and a few pictures were hanged of Yerim when she was little and her family. It surprised Jungeun to see a woman and two younger-looking girls on the photos since she noticed Yerim's father would always pick her up or attend shows alone.

Jungeun felt a bit weird dressed in sports clothes in such a house, but Yerim appeared at the top of the staircase, saving her with her hideous neon yellow tracksuit.

"Oh, hi! I didn't hear you come in!"

"It's fine! Um… Your house looks nice!"

Yerim smiled and hopped down, running to the kitchen. Her father brought Jungeun's glass of water, which she sipped from and carefully left on the coffee table.

"We're gonna go practice, dad!"

"Alright, have a good time!"

Yerim came back to drag Jungeun out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"It's not like I have a dance studio in my basement, but I know a place where we can practice since it's not super cold outside today!" Yerim explained, already walking away backwards.

She waved at Jungeun to hurry, smiling wide. Jungeun shook her head and followed behind, smiling. They walked for a bit, Yerim talking the whole time while Jungeun stayed silent, making some noise when she had to. Being around Yerim made her nervous, but it was more comfortable when it was just the two of them. How people perceived her interactions was scary because Jungeun wasn't out yet, at least not to the world. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't get rid of the anxiety.

So being able to enjoy her time with the two was a rare but a welcomed opportunity.

"We're here!"

Jungeun stirred away from her thoughts and looked up. They were in a park, which had a massive fountain in the middle and a bunch of trees slowly growing leaves back. A dozen people were walking around, but they were far enough for them to enjoy some privacy. The two set their bag on the ground and started stretching.

"Alright, so can you show me the part you're having trouble with?"

***

They actually spent a good moment practising. Jungeun was so focused on improving the dance that her usual awkward side stayed put, and her confident self took the lead. After an hour, Jungeun called a break, and they walked to the cafe at the edge of the park.

"Doesn't this defy the purpose of exercising thought?" Yerim remarked, giggling in the small waiting line.

"Um… well, I mean, does coffee have that many calories?" Jungeun said, stumbling on her words. "Plus, I'm paying, so you can't complain!"

"Can I make a custom drink, then?"

"What? Those things are like 10 bucks! No way!"

***

Of course, she paid the 11.65$ for Yerim's stupid Mocafruchino-etc-bullshit because seeing the huge smile on her face made all her walls melt. Jungeun didn't know how coffee worked, so she just got a latte. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, and Jungeun didn't have to hide because Yerim brought some spare clothes to replace her tracksuit. Jungeun liked to think that she noticed Yerim look at her when 'she wasn't watching'.

The junior made sure to write everything in her journal that night so she wouldn't forget. Not that she would ever, but you know, just to be sure. Jungeun slept soundly after that, dreaming of Yerim's soft smile and laughter, which made her awakening even worse.

"Jungeun, it's almost 8! Are you ready to go?" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

Jungeun bolted to the shower in seconds and dressed in record time, barely remembering to take her backpack with her. Jungeun almost missed the bus, but in a rare moment of luck, she made it in time and dropped her ass on a bench. Sat behind her was Hyunjin, already snickering like a little rat.

"That was hilarious. You looked so stupid, dude. Your hair is still wet, what a loser."

"Fuck you, Hyun."

"Where you dreaming of Jinsoul again? Just confess already, I'll be less of a pain for everyone," she continued, poking her head.

"As if. I could say the same for Heejin, asshole."

The effectively shut the girl up, and Jungeun smirked, proud of herself. The ride to school remained quiet, Jungeun blasting Love Battery in her earphones and looking outside, admiring nothing in particular. Unfortunately, barely missing her ride wasn't enough bad luck. The bus was delayed for half-an-hour because an idiot thought it would be funny to rob a goddamned 7-eleven in the middle of the day. Again, Jungeun had to run because she was late, but this time Hyunjin looked as stupid as she did.

Jungeun ran down the hallway, turning a corner at 90 degrees and felt herself losing balance.

"What the f-"

She slipped and fell, dropping her history stuff to the ground. Jungeun swore under her breath and slowly got up, rubbing her elbow and looking around. A red puddle stained the ground and now her white t-shirt, and Jungeun followed the trail with her eyes, landing at the door of the girl's bathroom.

"Jesus Christ! At least clean up behind you!" She mumbled to herself.

Since she was already late, the girl took her time and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess, incapable of resisting to her OCD. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to find Jinsoul in front of the mirror, desperately holding her hand covered in paper over the sink. Their gazes met in silent, and Jungeun looked down to see the blood trail to the senior. Frowning, she looked up to Jinsoul again.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I… think I cut my hand."

"There's blood puddles outside. It isn't a small cut!"

"I don't want to look," Jinsoul explained, her voice trembling slightly. "I'm scared."

Clenching her jaw, Jungeun slowly walked to the girl and removed the now soaked paper. Blood was dripping down her hand, staining it red. Jungeun had to calm down to examine her for the source of the wound while Jinsoul looked away, tightly closing her eyes. Still in silence, Jungeun turned her hand around, failing to find the cut. Jinsoul's jean jacket was in the way, so Jungeun yanked the sleeve up, drowning the other girl's protests with a shush.

Jungeun didn't exactly regret her initiative. She just understood why Jinsoul always wore long-sleeved shirts now. The blood was actually coming from a cut on her wrist. Since a lot of veins flowed there, Jungeun didn't hesitate to use the flannel attached to her waist to stop the overflow.

"We need to go to the infirmary. Like, now," she ordered, tightening it around the blonde's wrist.

Jinsoul only nodded, her eyes wide. Jungeun was freaking out, but she couldn't let her go now. The cut was pretty bad. The knife was nowhere to be seen, but she would have to come back to look for it. For now, Jungeun gently took Jinsoul's other hand and guided her out to the infirmary, carefully explaining the situation to the nurse when they got there.

"Thank you for being there for her, miss Kim. Now, go to class. I'll excuse your tardiness, don't worry."

"Thank you."

Jungeun didn't go back to class, though. She was way too worried, so she paced in front of the office, trying to recall times where she though her long-time crush had acted weird. Jungeun was surprised by herself for handling the incident so well. It wasn't like she would let her crush and friend die on the tile floor of the girl's bathroom, though. It was just so unexpected. Jungeun didn't understand why the older girl felt the need to that to herself. She walked back to the bathroom to try to find the knife and finally did, carefully taking it and putting it in paper. For safety measures, she threw it away and washed her hands and t-shirt (not that it helped).

_ It's funny how life went from 0 to 100 in a day _ , Jungeun thought.

***

Jinsoul didn't come out even after lunch, so Jungeun excused herself from the table (her friends had pointed the red stain as a 'period accident', which Jungeun had to agree to. Haseul gave her a spare t-shirt) and hid behind a wall, waiting for the nurse to leave the room so she could sneak in. Jinsoul was laying on the small bed, an arm over her face. Her wound had been bandaged.

Jungeun cleared her throat to make her presence known and sat at the end of the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

Jinsoul sighed and wiggled her fingers, keeping her face hidden.

"Yeah, it burns."

"I'm glad you're okay," Jungeun said, smiling.

"I'm not okay, Jungie."

Jungeun's smile fell, and she waited for the senior to continue. Jinsoul rubbed her eyes and slicked her hand through her blonde hair, exhaling loudly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's complicated."

She stayed silent after that, so Jungeun didn't insist. She looked away, trying to keep in the tears that threatened to fall. Seeing her crush, role model, but most importantly, friend feeling like this was unbearable. If only she had known, or just taken a goddamned clue, maybe Jungeun could have done something, anything to make Jinsoul feel better.

"Are you crying?" Jinsoul asked, sitting up on the bed.

"No no, not at all, I'm fine! Are you okay? For sitting up, I mean?" Jungeun rambled, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"No, don't be! You didn't hurt me!"

Jinsoul was shooting her a concerned look, her eyebrows in the famous number 8 shape, so Jungeun couldn't help but chuckle through a sob. Jinsoul grimaced and rose her arms, waving her hands towards herself. Jungeun scooted over and hugged her, burying her head in the crook of her neck.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself. It dangerous," she mumbled, gripping a piece of Jinsoul's shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"I know I'm not one of your best friends, but you can come to me when you feel sad. You can call me anytime."

"Are you asking for my number, Kim?" Jinsoul joked, squeezing her harder.

"Maybe so," Jungeun answered boldly, looking up at the other girl.

Jinsoul started blushing and smiled, whispering the numbers. It was easy enough to remember, so Jungeun continued to hug her, blushing at her turn. Who had she become? Kim' panicked gay' Jungeun was dead, it seemed.

"You may want to leave soon. The nurse said I couldn't have visitors," Jinsoul whispered, peeking over her head to look at the door.

Jungeun nodded and slipped away from the girl's embrace. She felt cold instantly, wishing she could go back to Jinsoul. Instead of doing so, she took a big breath and stood straight, closing her eyes. Now was the time to confess.

"Jinsoul, I've always admired you. Ever since freshmen year all the way to junior year, you inspired me, you impressed me. I always wish I could be as good at things as you are. I wish I had your charisma and your selflessness. I wish I could be as pretty and intelligent and talented as you. I wanted to let you know that, and that if anyone ever says something bad about you, makes you feel sad, that I'd personally go to their house and beat them up."

She didn't wait for a response, Jungeun just bolted out of there, bowing before doing so.

_ Ah, close enough _ , she thought as she ran down the hallway. Panicked gay Jungeun wasn't dead after all.

***

The temperature was finally cooperating. Outside, the bright sun was shining, and the students could walk around with t-shirts and shorts after a rough spring. Jungeun was one of them, a bit sad to leave her tight black jeans behind in the closet. She had a mad fashion style, but she also wanted to survive in the 38 degrees heatwave outside her ac-ed house.

This last month of June was the worst. Jungeun had at least three group projects to hand before Thursday and five essays she hadn't done yet.

Could anything be worst than that? Yes, absolutely!

She just had to go and break her arm the Friday night right before the summer showcase. Her right arm, at that. Now, she couldn't dance after practising for months, AND she couldn't write! Life really was after her head.

She had promised Sooyoung and Heejin she would go, so now she was sulking on her bed. Groaning, she rolled over and sat up. It wasn't fair. She was participating in four choreos, and they would have to rearrange the whole formations because of her.

"Honey, are you ready?" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she shouted back.

No one at school had seen her yet, but she had told her teammates and her close friends. Jiwoo and Haseul had the decency to be worried for once, and to distract her from overthinking about the show.

She got up and walked downstairs, grabbing a snack before closing the door behind her.

She lived rather close to the school, and she was in the gym in no time.

A bunch of people had already gathered, and most of the seats were empty. She looked around for her and found Sooyoung.

"Have you seen Hyejoo?"

"No, I just got here. What's up?"

The senior slapped a hand on her forehead and groaned.

"She said she was going with Choerry to teach her how it felt to lose a chicken dinner? Do you know what that means?"

"No fucking clue."

"Great. Well, wish me luck," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry, Sooyoung."

"It's not your fault. Enjoy the show!"

She waved as she jogged away, and Jungeun was left alone. She continued to look around for her friends and saw Yerim from afar. As she was about to say hi, Jinsoul appeared out of nowhere and slid an arm over her shoulder.

Jungeun stop in her tracks, shocked. The two were hanging close to each other, whispering and giggling. The girl lowered her gaze to see them hold hands, and she turned around, walking away. Her heart had been shattered, and she was surprised that she hadn't collapsed yet. Maybe she had been right from the start, after all. She did her best not to cry when Haseul waved at her, and she sat down with her and Jiwoo. Silence fell over the gym, and the music started pumping. The show was beginning, but all Jungeun saw was blurry movements, and background noise was slowly invading her thoughts.

There was a short break, and she made a run for it. She slammed the door behind her and ran to the row of trees that encircled the school grounds, finally letting her emotions out. She cried some more as she slumped down a tree trunk and sobbed hard, rubbing her eyes with her valid hand.

Life really wasn't fair. First, she couldn't decide over which girl to love, then she broke her arm, and then the two are dating?

"I fucking hate life. Fuck this shit, I want to go home," she sniffed, hitting the ground with her fist.

"Jungeun!"

She almost had scoliosis when she turned her head around. Jinsoul and Yerim were running at her and dropped next to her, worry painted all over their faces.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"Fuck! Uh, no, I'm fine, really," she blabbered, turning around to hide her face.

"Unnie, you don't have to feel ashamed if you've been feeling sad! You can tell us!" Yerim exclaimed, scooting over.

"Wait, do you have a cast? What happened? Is that why you weren't on stage?"

Jungeun nodded and shot them a glance. They really looked worried, so she turned around and smiled the best she could.

"Yeah, I was cleaning my room and tripped over  _ something _ , whatever it was, and smashed my arm on my desk."

"Jesus, that can't be good," Jinsoul joked, shooting her a small grin. "That really sucks. I came here just to see you."

"Me too," Yerim added, looking at the ground and blushing.

Jungeun clenched her teeth and looked at the ground, smiling bitterly.

"Well, you had each other at least. Congrats, by the way! Are you dating?" She asked.

They didn't say anything, so she looked up to see them looking at each other.

"Jungeun… Is that why you're upset?" Jinsoul asked, slowly reaching for her shoulder.

She shrugged her off and scoffed, but it was a bit pathetic.

"Upset? For what? I'm happy for you guys!"

"Unnie…"

Jungeun sniffed and passed a hand through her hair, shaking her head.

"I'm just weird. Really weird, but I can't help it. I can't choose, okay? I don't know what to do."

She breathed in, and Jinsoul squeezed her shoulder, shooting her a reassuring smile.

"I can't let go of either of you. I love you both, and so sorry I'm saying this to you right now. Just ignore it, alright? I'm heading inside."

She got up and pushed past them, speed-walking away from the cause of her misery. She couldn't bear the thought of having to ignore them at school, to forget every happy memory she had made with them. But life just wasn't fair.

"Jungeun."

"Please, just leave me alone-"

"We'll never let you go either, Jungeun!"

"I love you too!"

The two girls had sandwiched her into a hug, and the junior couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

"We also love you, Jungeun, and we love each other too."

They let her go, and she wiped her tears away with her jacket.

"The two of you? But why? Not that I'm complaining, holy shit," she explained, waving her hands at their faces.

"My mom and sisters were… involved in a car crash, just last year," Yerim said, looking down at her hand she was holding. "It was really hard for my dad and me, and I felt sad a lot. Ever since I joined your dance class, I slowly felt better and better. You guys were always saying kind things to me, helping me get better and even if you didn't know why I was excused from practice, you wouldn't be mad or ask anything."

Jungeun's heart broke a bit at the story, and she squeezed her hand.

"Oh, Yerim, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be! I feel much better now, thanks to you and Jinsoul unnie!"

"My parents," Jinsoul blurted out. "They found out about my sexuality, and they kicked me out when I was in my junior year."

She ran a hand through her hair and looked up, blinking a few times.

"I've been living at a few friends' houses, but I finally got a small apartment. It's been hell to balance school and work, so I only come to math and dance class. You've been so kind to me, Jungeun. Every day, you smile when I walk in, or when you see me in the hallway. Hanging out with you always takes my mind off things, and you also saved my life. Yerim's been like a ray of sunshine in my life, and you always make me laugh even when I feel like shit. So I can say without a doubt that I love both of you so, so much."

"Guys, I'm so sorry…"

Then Jungeun burst into tears and sat down on the concrete. Those two girls were having so much trouble, her own dilemma seemed like nothing next to theirs. And even so, they kneeled at her side and embraced her while they shed tears together. They were finally together, even if they had been the whole time.

In a sense, everything finally made sense.

***

The next day, Jungeun was sitting at her table with her best friends like usual, but one thing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, Jungeun, I'm so sorry," Haseul said to her when she sat down.

"What? What's up?"

"Haven't you heard?" Jiwoo exclaimed. "Okay, don't cry, but look at the water fountain."

Jungeun looked over Haseul's shoulder. Jinsoul and Yerim were standing there with a couple of mutual friends, holding hands.

"Why do those things always happen to you? It's really not fair!" Jiwoo complained, shooting her arms up into the air.

"Having your ex-crush date your crush has to suck," Haseul agreed, shaking her head.

The two girls suddenly turned their heads towards her and winked, smiling at her.

Jungeun smiled back.

"Yeah, it really does."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
